Kyūsuke
Kyusuke also known as swift foot kyusuke was a rogue nin from Amegakure and bodyguard of the Hokage. Background After becoming a Tokubetsu Jonin in amegakure he became a rogue nin until encountering Nagato in Uzushiogakure. He removed Nagato from his restraints and was taken back to Amegakure where he underwent gene splicing with the gedo statue's life force. After his departure for Konoha he adopted an original Akatsuki cloak. At some point on a trip to Iwagakure he was ambushed and though he defeated them with relative ease he discovered that someone had stolen the Tsuchikage's granddaughter, who was merely a genin at the time. Upon locating the cave, he noticed a white haired man and realized it was the pervy sage he met before he left amegakure. Once he saw the man bid on the tsuchikage's granddaughter he eventually won and after being congradulated the pervy sage knew who it was and ran for the hills. After returning the young girl to her home he was awarded with a dowry for when he and kurotsuchi turned sixteen, two years later. Personality Kyūsuke was a very reserved individual. He would usually only speak when having something important to say. Despite this, he was shown to have a jovial side, regularly referring to his leader Naruto as "brother" (兄貴, Aniki). When he was younger, he was notably more aggressive, willing to rob a minor village for supplies, yet was still hesitant to use unnecessary force. Kyūsuke was also a very brave individual in both the battlefield and in love as shown in how quick he was to confess his feelings to Kurotsuchi, which irritated Naruto who also had a crush on her. Appearance Kyūsuke had long black hair and black-coloured cat-like pupils. He wore a black bandana styled Amegakure forehead protector and had black markings around and below his eyes. In Amegakure he donned a black akatsuki cloak which he bore even after the fourth sshinovi world war. Under it he had a black sleeveless shirt with black pants and black shinobi sandals. His Urumi was typically wrapped around his waist. He also had bandages wrapped around his shins that his pants were tucked into. Overall he bares a strong resemblance to one of the original akatsuki members. Abilities Kyūsuke's skills were unknown in the manga. In the anime, he was an extremely fast-moving shinobi whose speed earned him his nickname, Swift Foot Kyūsuke (韋駄天の鳩助, Idaten no Kyūsuke). Proving his speed in battle, he showed himself to be highly evasive against the numerous Zetsu clones. He was also noted to be highly skilled in intelligence gathering. His preferred tactics in battle appeared to be kenjutsu. Ninjutsu At age thirteen he had mastered all five nature transformations. By the start of part one he could fuse all of them with Yin-Yang Release and outer path senjutsu chakra to form the chakra rosary. Akin to the Rasengan the chakra rosary is a more powerful variant created for fighting high powered and reincarnated enemies. Arcs Trivia * His favorite Drink is coffee. * His favorite food is salmon on a bed of fried rice * His favorite jutsu is Wind Release: Pressure Damage * Kyusuke had completed 191 official missions in total: 4 D-rank, 67 C-rank, 79 B-rank, 29 A-rank, 12 S-rank. * His hobby was drinking coffee and eating the berries. * Kyusuke's favorite phrase was "Trained by a hundred battles" (百戦錬磨, Hyakusen Renma). This idiom refers to a richness in experiences gained through battling through many adversities.